Yoroshiku sono jizoku shimasu (Recuerdos que perduran)
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Una tarde como otra cualquiera los nuevos miembros de fairy tail descubrirán un viejo álbum en la antigua biblioteca del gremio. Gracias a ello sus padres les contarán la historia del gremio y como llegaron a ser lo que son. Multiparejas e inspirado en el ending 4: "Kimi Ga Ru Kara". Breve resumen de todos los arcos hasta ahora. AUNQUE PONGA SPOILER ESTAR TRANQUILOS NO HAY NINGUNO.


Muy buenas gente vuelvo con una nueva historia corta (algún día diré eso y la historia será realmente corta jajajaja xd).

Este de un fic inspirado en el ending 4 de fairy tail "Kimi ga ru Kara" (soy el único al que las canciones de fairy tail le dan ideas de historias ?)

El fic se sitúa en el fairy tail del futuro pero esta vez sólo me centraré en el futuro y en los hijos de los actuales miembros (vale ya sé que estoy muy pesado con este tema pero es que me gusta mucho imaginar como sería el gremio cuando todos sean mayores y tengan su familia …)

 _ **NA: los hijos son los mismos que los de nueva generación pasate por el fic para enterarte mejor de ellos y si tienes tiempo leertelo esta "remasterizado" hace poco.**_

 _ **NA: Recomiendo ponerte el ending mientras lo escuchas te meterá más en la historia :-) .**_

-" Mmm…..-" una niña de baja estatura (tendría unos 7-8 años) estaba subida a una escalera de la biblioteca del gremio de fairy tail intentando coger un libro pero parece que estaba teniendo problemas….

Tenía el pelo azul y corto y vestía un vestido corto naranja, un pendiente en cada oreja y otro más pequeño en la nariz.

-" Oye enana que haces ahí arriba -" decía debajo suya un chico de unos 10 años con gafas y pelo negro un poco más ía la cara más llena que la otra de pendientes y aros dándole un aspecto bastante más intimidante. Parecía un gajeel en miniatura… -" Te vas a hacer daño -"

-"Callate oni chan -" decía esta mientras ponía un mohín….. le había dicho que no le gustaba que le llamasen así muchas veces pero tanto el como su padre seguían haciéndolo….. De todas formas tanto su madre como ella les gustaba en el fondo ese trato… era su forma de mostrarles su afecto -" ya casi lo tengo… aaaa!-" grito mientras resbalaba y se caía de la escalera…

-"IUNA! -" grito el de abajo corriendo a alcanzarla y atrapándola lanzándose al suelo -" Te dije que te ibas a caer…..-" la dijo

-"Gomen….-" dijo esta mirando para abajo…..

-"Ay….-" gruñó el otro al caerle uno de los libros más gordos en la cabeza -"mañana tendré un chichón….-" dijo sobándose la parte dolorida

-"Kento nii mira -" dijo iuna mirando el libro que había caído el cual se había abierto -"este no es papa?-" dijo señalando a un chico muy parecido a kento junto a otras personas y viendo al fondo un edificio parecido al gremio

-"Si es verdad….y estos son natsu san, gray san, lucy san….. que fotos son estas -" dijo viendo que las demás fotos eran igual,de miembros del gremio pero mucho más jóvenes de lo que eran ahora….

-"ooooiii -" les llamó un chico de pelo negro entrando en la habitación semidesnudo -"kento iuna venís?-" preguntó este

-"kairo quieres dejar de desnudarte a todas horas?-" dijo kento

-"maldita sea!-" dijo este al verse mientras una chica de pelo azul le seguía recogiendo la ropa

-"Por qué tardáis tanto?! -" dijo otraotra chica de pelo azul con una armadura entrando también. Detrás de ella una chica de pelo rosa largo vestida con un chaleco y unos pantalones y un chico rubio vestido con un traje blanco.

Detrás de ellos intentando entrar también una niña pequeña de pelo azul oscuro corto con un vestidito blanco la cual parecía una muñeca…. Otra chica rubia con una coleta cascos al cuello y un abrigo parecido al de laxus y un último chico de pelo blanco y gafas.

-"Hai Hai ya vamos -" decia kento levantándose y empezando a correr en esa dirección

 **Al llegar al gremio iuna en vez de ir con los demás se fue a un rincón del gremio (ahora reconstruido y más moderno acorde con la época) y echó un vistazo hasta encontrar a una mujer más o menos de unos 30 y pico años que vestía un vestido parecido al suyo pero más grande y que llevaba puestas unas gafas rojas mientras leía un libro bastante concentrada.**

-"Mamá estos sois vosotros?-" dijo poniendo el libro en la mesa y señalando a todos

-"... Vaya creía que este libro de había perdido -" dijo la chica quitándose las gafas y ojeando las páginas

-"Si iuna estas son fotos del gremio en distintos años -" la dijo sentándola en su regazo para que pudiera ver

-"Esta por ejemplo es de cuando éramos pequeños y el gremio se acababa de fundar -" dijo señalando una en que aparecía un anciano con un bastón y algunos niños corriendo por un edificio

-"A que adivino esta eres tu mamá -" dijo kento de repente apareciendo y señalando a una niña pequeña peliazul que aparecía en uno de los bancos leyendo un libro -"

-"Oni chan ….desde cuando estas aquí?-" dijo iuna dandose cuenta de las nuevas presencias

-" Llevamos llamandoos un buen rato pero no contestabais -" decia un hombre alto detrás de kento con una melena negra y con cara de pocos amigos -"siempre que hay un libro de por medio os olvidais ambas del mundo…-"

-"Tranquilo gajeel sabes que tu siempre estaras antes que los libros -" dijo levy guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía

-"Tks…..-" gruñia el otro desviando la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente

-"Vaya y pensar que ya han pasado tantos años -" dijo por el otro lado una chica rubia de seguramente la misma edad que levy mientras veía las imagenes….

-"Lu chan! -" dijo esta dando un respingo -" me has asustado -"

-"Gomen -" dijo esta sonriendo y apartándose un poco para poder hablar con ella -" Gracias por avisarla kento kun -" dijo refiriendose al chico

 **Sin embargo al final todos los chicos cansados de esperar a sus compañeros fueron a ver que estaban haciendo y terminaron por quedarse para ver el álbum de fotos mientras lucy y levy iban mirando las fotos y recordando esos tiempos**

-"Ara ara dónde habéis encontrado ese libro?-" dijo una mujer albina acercándose al tumulto que se había formado

-"Iuna lo ha encontrado en la antigua biblioteca mira-" dijo levy

-" No deberías dejarles bajar ahí solos -" dijo otra chica detrás de la primera -" podrían hacerse daño con algo hace mucho que no se usa

-"No te preocupes lissana dicen que el saber no hace daño -" dijo lucy divertida

-"Oye mamá nos puedes explicar las imágenes -" dijo la niña rubia

-"Claro mikaru un momento que recojo la barra y ahora vuelvo -" dijo mirajane dándose la vuelta

-"Yo lo hago -" dijo mikaru cogiéndole la bandeja a su madre y saliendo como un rayo _(chiste/ironía interpretese como quiera xd)_

-"Ha sacado tu carácter altruista eh mira nee?-" dijo lissana mientras veía como la chica limpiaba y recogía todo

-" Jejeje -" río esta

Cuando mikaru volvió en 5 min después de hacerlo todo (cosa que se habría tardado media hora mínimo)

Las chicas comenzaron su explicación

-"Pero aquí falta gente -" dijo una pelirrosa señalando la foto de ellos de pequeños ( _ **NA:es la primera foto que aparece en el ending antes de unirse lucy cuando todos eran pequeños)**_

-"Al principio no estabamos todos layla chan -" le aclaró mirajane -" algunas como tu madre se unieron más tarde

-"Este es papa a que si?-" decia una niña señalando a un chico vestido sólo con calzoncillos y peleándose con otro que tenía una bufanda y el pelo rosa

-"Hay cosas que nunca cambian -" dijo lucy suspirando cansada

-"Gray sama era una mónada de pequeño -" decia una mujer peliazul con los ojos de corazones

-"Si supongo que tienes razón lucy -"decia lissana mientras ambas de reían de la maga de agua

-"Ellos dos fueron de los primeros en estar en el gremio haru chan -"siguió explicando mirajane -" y además -dijo poniendo esa mirada pícara que por experiencia todas y todos en el gremio habían llegado a temer -" ellos son la razón de que vuestras madres se unieran al gremio -" dijo

-"Mira san…. -" dijo lucy poniéndose roja, lluvia sin embargo seguía babeando mientras seguía viendo s su adorado mago de hielo….

-"Mami tu cuando te uniste? -" pregunto la pequeña de pelo azul a una mujer que parecía la más joven de todas la cual la tenía cojida para que pudiera ver

-"Aún falta un poco para que la veas sora chan -" dijo lucy

-"La siguiente imagen es de cuando…..-" continuo mirajane cuando sora levantó la cabeza y moviendo la nariz mientras olfateaba el aire exclamó saltando de los brazos de su madre

-" PAPI!-" grito mientras creaba una pequeña corriente de aire y se lanzaba hacia la puerta principal donde acababan de entrar al gremio varios hombres

-" Sora!-" dijo el más joven de ellos cojiendola al vuelo -" que rápido has venido -" dijo este abrazandola

-"Bueno siendo una dragon slayer es lógico que te detecte romeo -" dijo un hombre de pelo rosa a su lado -"Ese olor a fénix tuyo apesta a kilómetros de distancia -" dijo mientras se reia

-"Natsu san no digas eso -" dijo la pequeña poniendo morritos mientras le miraba -"Papi no huele mal e sabido que era el por que la puerta no ha salido volando como cuando la abres tu -"

A lo lejos un grupo de mujeres se reían de la escena -"Oi salamander te esta dejando en evidencia una niña pequeña -" decia gajeel riéndose con ganas

-"Urusai! -" gritaba este desviando la mirada mientras todos se acercaban a las chicas.

-"Parece que hemos llegado en medio de una reunión -" dijo un hombre de pelo azul con un tatuaje en uno de los ojos

-"Pues si jeral -"dijo mirajane sonriendo maliciosamente -"estamos pensando como podríamos hacer para teneros totalmente dominados y a nuestros pies….. -" le decia mientras agitaba una fusta la cual nadie sabía de donde había salido

-"No la hagas caso -" le dijo al lado de este un hombre rubio con una cicatriz de un rayo en el ojo -"sólo te esta tomando el pelo -" viendo la cara que se le había quedado al otro

-"Moe laxus no me arruines la diversión -" decia esta intentando hacer un puchero

-"Así que estabais viendo las fotos -" dijo un hombre vestido sólo con unos pantalones

-"Si ….pero gray ponte una camiseta que a lluvia le guste verte desnudo no significa que a los demás si -"se quejaba lucy

-"En esta ya hay más gente -" dijo el chico albino señalando la que iba a explicar mirajane antes de que sora interrumpiera -"

-"Si aquí se unieron lluvia y gajeel syaru -" aclaraba la albina _**(NA: la otra foto que aparece en el ending)**_

-"La siguiente es de cuando derrotamos a nirvana -" dijo mirajane señalando una foto en la que aparecían casi todos los miembros actuales. -"Aquí estas mami! -"decia sora mientras señalaba a una chica de cabello azul con un vestido verde junto a una gata blanca.-"Charle y tu erais muy guapas aquí también -" decia con una sonrisa mientras miraba a ambas.

-" La siguiente foto nos la hicimos después de volver de la isla tenrou -" siguió diciendo Mira

-"Pero si pasaron 7 años como es que seguiais iguales -"preguntó el chico rubio

-Los que estuvimos allí esos años no cambiamos debido a la magia de la esfera de la primera igneel kun -"

aclaró levy

 **La siguiente foto era de los grandes juegos mágicos después del incidente de los dragones y mostraba a todos los gremios que habían participado y ayudado (exceptuando raven tail)**

-"Guau había muchos gremios en la competición -"decia la chica de la armadura -" y no sabía que ahí ya te habias unido papa -" decia señalando a un hombre tapado con un gorro y una bufanda y envuelto en un traje que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos

-"Fue una "incorporación especial" rika chan -" dijo mirajane resaltando las palabras para que se entendiera-" En esa epoca jeral aún era perseguido y dado que queria investigar sobre la magia oscura que percibía tuvo que "disfrazarse" así… Aunque yo pienso que fue más bien para estar con cierta maga -" decia mirando al mago mientras este miraba para otro lado -"e….eso no es verdad…..-"

-"Cla….claro el tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo…..-" decia una mujer pelirroja también con armadura a la que el rojo de la cara le hacia juego con el del pelo

-"Ara ara pero yo no e dicho que fuera contigo erza -" dijo mira riendo mientras ambos magos se ponían mas rojos -"los dos sabéis mentir muy mal -" decía rika riendo también

-"Me habría encantado como dabais una paliza a todos -" decia layla

-"Oye que fairy tail no era el único gremio fuerte de los grandes juegos mágicos -" protestaba una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta mientras miraba con sus ojos azules a la pelirrosa

-"Aaaa… raiko chan me has asustado -" decia la chica dando un salto del susto

-"Te dije que debíamos llamar antes -"dijo otra chica con el pelo negro con mechones blancos

-"Eh es mi gremio no voy a poder entrar cuando quiera yami chan?-" decia la primera cruzándose de brazos

-"Si te gusta ser un maleducado -" respondió yamida haciendo lo mismo

-"Eres una aburrida -"

-"Cuanto tiempo llevais aqui?-" preguntó lissana

-"Acabamos de llegar mama -" dijo raiko

-"Lucy san,minna!-" gritaba en la entrada otra chica albina junto a dos hombres uno rubio y otro moreno

-"Yukino!-" dijo lucy mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para que los tres entraran -"Que hacéis aquí?-"

-"Veníamos a felicitaros por la misión -" dijo la otra -"fairy tail sigue siendo el mejor…..dijo sonriendo

-"Por supuesto -" dijo natsu erguiendose

-"Queréis uniros?-" dijo mirajane -"creó que sólo faltáis vosotros

-"Si no os importa -"dijo la chica -"

 **Sting se iba a sentar en la unica silla libre que quedaba cuando rogue se la quitó y se la ofreció a yukino haciendo que este se cayera al suelo**

-"Oye rogue que yo había cogido la silla antes -"protestaba el rubio mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada

-"No sabes ser un caballero no sting?-" le respondio el otro

-"oh disculpa olvidaba que se la has ofrecido a tu "princesa" -"dijo sting gesticulando exageradamente haciendo que yukino se sonrojara un poco

-"Además piensa que lo hago por tu bien -"siguio diciendo rogue intentando pasar de los comentarios -"así si mirajane quiere volver a matarte no tendrás que levantarte sólo tendrás que empezar a correr -" dijo este devolviéndole el comentario

-"gññññ -" se quejó sting mientras los demás se empezaban a reír

-"Cuando volvamos al gremio recuerdame que le cuente a sorano el tipo de "misiones" a las que ibais tu y yukino antes…-" dijo refunfuñando mientras las chicas seguían explicando

 _ **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER PARA LOS QUE SIGAN SOLO EL ANIME**_

-"La penúltima es de cuando nos reunimos de nuevo tras el año de separación y la disolución del gremio después de vencer al gremio oscuro de tártaros -"

-"Que ocurrió en esa batalla -"preguntaron todos viendo las caras que se les ponían a todos -"

-"Nada, cosas que no vienen a cuento ahora -"decia lucy pasando de hoja e intentando cambiar de tema

-"Y por último aquí esta la última que nos hicimos después de que crime sorciere se "disolviera" y jeral y los demás se unieran a nuestros gremios habiendo siendo indultados -" terminaba mirajane mientras se veía a los dos gremios de fairy tail y sabertooth pero con unos miembros nuevos…

-" Tengo una idea -" dijo wendy tomando la palabra -" por que no nos hacemos una ahora?,así tendríamos una con todos ya que en la última mirajane san aún estaba embarazada de mikaru -"

-"Ya decia yo que estaba un poco poco gorda…..-"decia layla asintiendo

-"Layla! -" la riño lucy

-"jejeje por mi vale siempre que el nuevo maestro no tenga inconveniente -"dijo mirando a laxus

 **Y así todos se prepararon para el momento mientras que un reedus bastante tocado por los años intentaba tomar el momento**

-"Chicos quereis quedaros quietos un momento?-" decían lucy intentando separar a layla e igneel mientras que lluvia lo hacia con kairo y haru -"así no van a poder sacaros bien…..

-"Han empezado ellos -" decían los cuatro a la vez

-"Ya esta bien -"dijeron ambas cogiendo a los dos y separandolos -"cuando quieras reedus -"

 **Y así el futuro de fairy tail y tanto sus antiguos como sus nuevos miembros fueron inmortalizados continuando la historia que habían contado hasta ahora.**

 _ **Si ya lo se un final un poco cutre pero no se me ocurrían más formas de terminar :-(**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo fic hasta entonces nos leemos :-D**_

 _ **JA NE!**_

 _ **REVIEW? :-)**_


End file.
